Un niño llamado Tom
by Latifa
Summary: ¿Son los seres humanos por esencia malos?¿O es la vida lo que los transforma? De como Tom Riddle llegó a ser Lord Voldemort...


N/A: Todo es propiedad de Rowling, excepto algunos nombres y personajes que me inventé =P  
  
((...................)) conversación en pársel  
  
Un niño llamado Tom  
  
by Latifa  
  
Capítulo I  
  
31 de julio de 1938  
  
Nadie me conoce en realidad ¿Cómo podrían? es imposible saber que esconde cada uno bajo la máscara que muestra al mundo...y en este lugar todo se basa en la apariencia, si tienes la adecuada puedes sobrevivir sino ¡mala suerte! los débiles no prosperan aquí: se abusa de ellos, se los controla y manipula, su vida esta condenada a la servidumbre hasta que sean lo bastante mayores para dejar este infierno.  
  
Nosotros somos los que sobran, los que nadie quizo, tal vez no eramos suficientemente buenos para ellos...así que nos dejaron donde no molestaramos, abandonados a nuestra propia fortuna, replegados en el pequeño orfanato de la ciudad de Hangleton.  
  
Mi careta funciona bien, a parte de sus comentarios crueles los otros chicos no me hacen daño. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ciertos adultos, pero de eso escribiré después.  
  
Dicen que soy un niño inteligente, me porto bien y pongo empeño en el colegio ( soy el primero de la clase). Los chicos del orfanato me odian por eso y sólo se abstienen de golpearme porque me temen. Este miedo no se debe a que yo sea más grande, más fuerte o mejor en la pelea sino que aún ellos, niños estúpidos, pueden ver lo que hay en mi interior, basta que mis ojos se posen sobre ellos para que comprendan que de algún modo yo soy diferente y superior. Mi reputación se vio considerablemente incrementada cuando descubrí mi pequeño secreto...a veces, sobre todo cuando me enojo, puedo hacer que cosas extrañas sucedan, no sé porque poseo este...¿don? ¿será cosa del diablo?? ¿de la magia?. Tales fantasías no existen.  
  
Imposible porque yo no creo en esas cosas, en realidad no creo en nada ni en nadie, ni Dios ni en el Diablo, para mí el infierno es la tierra y el paraíso es un lugar prohibido.  
  
Quizá si alguien leyera este diario se sorprendería que siendo tan joven ( 11años) pueda guardar en mi corazón semejantes sentimientos. Pero no saben lo que he tenido que vivir, aunque tal vez tengan una idea con lo que he escrito anteriormente. Por eso pretendo contar mi historia, desahogarme en estas páginas.  
  
Comenzaré por mi madre, el único ser humano que me mostró algo de consideración aunque no pueda recordarla pues no la conocí. Solamente puedo transmitirles lo que me han contado de ella. Su nombre era June Crawford, nació y se crió en la cercana aldea de Little Hangleton. De mi padre nunca he sabido más que su nombre, mi madre murió después de dar a luz e imponerme el nombre de mi padre y de mi abuelo.  
  
Mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Lo que si sé de mi progenitor es que abandonó a mi madre y nunca me reclamó.  
  
Hay veces en que no puedo evitar ponerme nostálgico. Sí, sé que eso es una debilidad que no debo permitirme en este lugar, pero pensar en que tantas cosas pudieron ser distintas hace surgir en mí un sentimiento de añoranza. ¿ Cómo será tener ha alguien que te quiera? si tan sólo mi madre no hubiera elegido el camino fácil, la muerte, en vez de enfretar la carga que yo representaba ( digo esto porque no puedo evitar culparla por dejarme solo) yo no estaría aquí preguntándome que es un hogar.  
  
Esto es cualquier cosa menos un hogar, si tuviera que compararlo con algo lo más acertado sería un campo de batalla.  
  
En el orfanato convivimos niños de 6 a 17 años agrupados en diferentes pandillas. Yo soy el único "independiente" ya que a los chicos cercanos a mi edad les asusto y los mayores no me admitirán todavía.  
  
La pandilla más popular es lejos la de Marius Hill autodenominados "caballeros de la oscuridad" (sí, ridículo) que admite de 14 años para arriba. Es a la que me gustaría entrar cuando tenga la edad suficiente ¡¡ sería el líder!! siempre he tenido la cualidad de fascinar a la gente que me conviene, además Marius tiene 16 años y se irá pronto, dejando el puesto vacante.  
  
Sus actividades consisten en robar comida ( no nos alimentan muy bien ) escaparse al pueblo, hacer travesuras a los profesores y martirizar a los más pequeños. A mí nunca me han hecho algo pues tengo cuidado de no atravesarme en su camino.  
  
En realidad la mayor parte del tiempo estoy solo, excepto cuando tengo la oportunidad de ver a mi único y mejor amigo. Se llama Borak y es una pequeña serpiente verde esmeralda, muy venenosa. La conocí cuando descubrí mi "don", de hecho fue gracias a ella...sucedió un caluroso día de verano cuando tenía 9 años.  
  
Flashback  
  
Después de estar durante 2 horas en una aburrida clase de matemática se nos permitió salir al patio. Los chicos comenzaron a jugar corriendo y persiguiéndose, yo siempre he creído que eso es estúpido, pero allá ellos...cuando comenzaron a arrojarse piedras me aleje para internarme en el pequeño bosque cercano, si me daba prisa nadie me vería, era un lugar prohibido para nosostros pero me atraía enormemente. Hace un buen rato que estaba paseando por ahí, soñando como siempre en escaparme...cuando lo ví, he increíblemente pude entender lo que decía:  
  
(( Malditos niños!! esa piedra no me alcanzó por poco!!)) parecía muy enojada...¿Pero cómo puede una serpiente lucir enojada??  
  
((Disculpa ¿¿estás bien??)) le pregunté  
  
((Sí, gracias)) me respondió.  
  
Un segundo después paro en seco y se quedo mirándome, yo estaba tan sorprendido como ella ¿¿acaso no sólo podía entender lo que decía, sino qué también podía hablarle??¿De donde había salido eso?, luego, a una velocidad vertiginosa se acercó a mí, nuestras cabezas quedaron a 5cm de distancia. Nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida.  
  
(( Tú...niño...¡¿hablas pársel?!))  
  
((¿Qué si hablo qué?))  
  
((¡Pársel!...sí, no hay otra explicación eres parselmouth y eso quieres decir que eres....)) se calló sin terminar la frase  
  
((No entiendo que quieres decir ¿Qué se supone que soy?))  
  
((Bueno...en realidad no lo sé))  
  
La serpiente me miró a los ojos, parecía que estaba reflexionando sobre algo, podía sentir como dudaba...era una sensación muy extraña, algo irreal , incluso pensé que quizá me hubiera quedado dormido y estuviera soñando.  
  
(( ¿ Cómo te llamas niño? )) me preguntó de repente  
  
(( Tom Riddle ))  
  
((Ahh es un nombre muggle....entonces no es posible...))  
  
No sé porque pero se veía más tranquila e incluso ¿¿sonrió??. Estaba cada vez más confundido.  
  
(( Espera, ¿Qué no es posible? ¿Y qué diablos es "muggle"? ))  
  
(( Tranquilo humano todo ha su tiempo, hay cosas que evidentemente no sabes y no me corresponde a mi decírtelas)) en un susurro agregó ((sería muy sospechoso ))  
  
(( ¿Quién eres tú )) le pregunté.  
  
Ya comenzaba a creer lo que decía el Reverendo Thompson, que el diablo podía tomar variadas formas para confundira los mortales y hacerlos caer en el pecado. Siempre había pensado que el Reverendo era un imbécil pero no encontraba a otra explicación ¿Quizá en la forma de una serpiente? como dije antes soy una persona muy racional que no suele creer en fantasías ni cuentos tontos por lo que me veía en la necesidad de encontrarle sentido a la situación.  
  
(( Yo soy sólo una pequeña serpiente de campo, sin nombre porque nunca he tenido un amo, pero te garantizo que no te haré daño))  
  
Se acercó lentamente a mi brazo, enroscándose sin apretarme demasiado, amigablemente.  
  
(( Sí te diré una cosa muchacho y debes creerme, tú eres muy especial)) acarició mi mejilla con su fría lengua .  
  
Se supone que para ese momento debería estar aterrado, pero increíblemente me sentí muy relajado, sus últimas palabras "tú eres especial" me afectaron. Toda mi vida la gente me ha mirado con desprecio o lástima, como si fuera una basura, algo indeseado que molestaba, que sobraba...no lo dicen por supuesto pero yo lo sé, me basta con fijarme en sus ojos para notarlo, allí en las profundidades de sus mentes. Y ese pequeño animalito, fue el que me dirigió la primera palabra amable de mi existencia...quizá fuera patético pero no pude evitar sentir simpatía por él.  
  
(( ¿Podría...podría ponerte yo un nombre? )) pregunté tímidamente  
  
(( ¡Claro!)) respondió alegre (( Puedes ser mí amo si lo deseas, siempre he querido pertenecer a alguien))  
  
(( ¡Sí quiero ! ¿ qué te parece "Borak" ?)) en mi entusiasmo dije el primer nombre que me vino a la mente. Jamás había tenido algo que fuera verdaderamente mío, las ropas usadas y la vieja cama en la que dormía cada noche no entraban en esa categoría.  
  
((Me encanta, amo )) nuevamente me sonrió.  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
Ya han pasado dos años desde nuestro primer encuentro, con el tiempo sería mi mejor amiga, la única luz en mi vida y más tarde, mi cómplice...  
  
Repito, tengo 11 años y lo que quiero dejar claro desde un principio es que no soy una "víctima de la sociedad" como podrían pensar algunos. Soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí mismo, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y planear mi futuro que les aseguro será grandioso pues muy tonto sería sino aprovechara todo el odio acumulado por años como impulsor para lograr mis propósitos.  
  
Ese frío en las entrañas que recorre mi interior cada mañana al despertarme cuando me doy cuenta que es verdad, que no es una horrible pesadilla mi vida, que es cierto que mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y mi padre nunca me quiso.  
  
No, esas cosas no se olvidan.  
  
Y llegará el día en que deje estos sucios muros, pase por la puerta principal y cruce las altas rejas de hierro que en este momento me contienen, con una sola idea en la cabeza, una palabra...  
  
Venganza  
  
¿¿Continuará??  
  
En el próximo capítulo Tom recibe su carta de Hogwarts y conocerá a alguien muy especial....  
  
Comentarios, críticas, ideas, etc DEJA UN REVIEW 


End file.
